Harry's quest
by kagomepotter
Summary: the potter's aren't harry's parents. in fact is real parents are a demon and miko from japen. harry is about to go a quest to find his family and future mate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry 's Quest

It was a stormy night. A door squeaked open and a girl about 19 stepped out of a Japanese well house. She had a buddle that she was shielding from the rain. She ran to the main house that was on the shrine property. She knocked on the door. A young boy answered the door. The boy was her brother. "Kagome? What's wrong? You're soaking wet."

"I don't have enough time to explain everything Souta." She looked around before she entered the house. "Here take him." She handed him the buddle. Souta unwrapped it and a baby sleeping. "Tell mama to give to a man named Dumbledore. He'll take good care of him." She looked out the door again. "Remember tell mama what I told you." She was about to leave but she remembered something. "I almost forgot." She took something out of her pocket. "Give this to Dumbledore when he comes. It explains everything." With that she ran back to the well house and disappeared. Souta closed the door and held the little baby closer to him.

"Souta who was at the door?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"It was Kagome mom. She was in a hurry. She seemed scared for some reason. She didn't say what though."

Souta walked into the kitchen and walked up to hi smother. "Here mom, Kagome told me to give you him."

He handed the baby to his mother. His mother took the baby and got a good look at the tiny thing. He had black hair with two little dog-ears on top of his head. He woke up and they got a good look at he eyes. They were a bright green with a slight tint of gold. He started to cry.

"Souta go into my room and get some baby bottles and clothes out of the closet," instructed his mother.

Souta ran upstairs and into his mother's room. He got the things that she asked for. He ran back down to the kitchen. He handed her the things.

"Good now get some milk out of the fringe and heat it up a little bit." She said while she tried to sooth the crying hanyou child.

After the milk was warm, Souta put some in a bottle and handed it to his mother. She took it. She put the bottle in the baby's mouth. He started to suck in it hungrily. She feed him till he was full then he fell back to sleep.

Back in the Feudal Era, Kagome just climbed out of the well. She walked back to the village in tears. She walked into Keade's hut and went to Inuyasha. She sat in front of him and burst into tears.

Inuyasha hugged his mate, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Kagome. Dumbledore said he'd take good care of him." He said.

"I know Inuyasha but I can't help it." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I just wish that we could of kept him. He was our son." She said as fresh tears fell.

Inuyasha started to panic. "Don't cry, you know I can't stand it when you cry."

It went on like this for hours. Kagome finally fell to sleep, with Inuyasha holding her. He too went to sleep soon after.

Mrs. Higarishi was sleeping in a chair holding the sleeping baby. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The knock woke her up. She put the baby in the chair. She walked up to the door and opened it. Standing in front of the door was an elderly man with half moon spectacles. "Hello madam, is this the Higarishi shrine?" asked the man.

"Yes it is. May I ask who you are sir?" she asked.

"Aw, of course allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, O am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your daughter, Kagome, contacted me and told me that she wanted to give her son to some friends of mine."

"Kagome didn't tell us anything, other than to give him to you. She didn't tell us is name or anything." She walked up to the kitchen counter and picked up a note. She walked up to Dumbledore and handed it to him. "She told us to give you this."

Dumbledore took the note and opened it:

"Dear Dumbledore,

Please take care of our son. Inuyasha and I have named Inutaisho, after Inuyasha's father, but you can give him an English name if you wish. Something else that you have to know, Inuyasha is a half demon, a hanyou but he found a way to become a full demon. Since I'm human, our son is a hanyou. We'll allow you to put a concealment spell on him, to hide his ears, fangs and claws. Now the reason I'm giving you our son is because a demon named Naraku would be after him. You see there's a jewel known as the shikon no tama or jewel of four souls. I am the protector of the jewel and Inuyasha protects me. Meaning that Naraku would want Taisho so he could force us to trade the jewel for our son. We won't allow that. Thank you for doing this, we will be in your debt.

Kagome"

Dumbledore folded the note and laid it on the table. He looked at Kagome's mother, "May I see the child?"

"Of course you can. Follow me." She said as she walked into the living room.

She picked the sleeping child up and handed him to Dumbledore. He looked at the child. "In the note your daughter said that his name is Inutaisho. She said that they named him after Inuyasha's father." He looked at Mrs. Higarishi, "I promise that this child will be well cared for."

"Thank you." She whispered before Dumbledore left with her grandson.

Dumbledore appeared in his office. James and Lily Potter were waiting for him.

"Did you get him Albus?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, I did but we'll have to put some charms on him." He said while looking at the baby still.

"Why?" James asked.

Dumbledore looked up from the child. "Because there are certain characteristics that he inherited from his father."

James looked at Dumbledore for a minute and then asked, "What characteristics Albus?"

"The baby's father is a Japanese dog demon. The mother is human. Making the child a hanyou, I believe she said," he replied. He started to unwrap the child. When the cloth was off him. Dumbledore handed Taisho to Lily.

Lily looked at the child and gasped. She couldn't believe that this child had dog-ears on his head. "James look, he has dog-ears." Lily said. James looked and sure enough, he had dog-ears.

"Put the charms on him Albus." James said.

Lily looked at her husband. "Are you sure James? The charms could have side affects on him."

"Yes Lily, we have to. If he has these ears people will know he's not ours. Not to mention, he could be made fun of with those. I won't have it. Do the charms Albus." James looked at Dumbledore. He raised his wand and put the charms into place.

Lily looked at her 'son'. He looked normal now. He had regular human ears. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you Albus, for this chance."

"Don't thank me, thank the mother of that baby. But I don't know where she is." He said.

With everything done James and Lily left with their son. They were on their way out of Hogwarts. Lily stopped and looked at James. "What will we name him?" she asked her husband.

James looked at him a moment and then said, "Harry, Harry James."

Lily smiled and then they left the school and went back to Godric's Hollow.

For a year the tree lived happily together. But that fateful Halloween night it would change. Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter and turned his wand on the hanyou child. His spell backfired and hit Voldemort instead. A baby's cry was heard through the night. Hagrid arrived and took young Harry to Lily's sister, Petunia.

Hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter of the story. I'll try to update my others sometime in the next 2 weeks. Till the next time I update. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry 's Quest

Chapter 2

Fifteen years later Harry was still with the Dursley's. It was middle of the summer holidays; Harry's birthday was a week a way. He started to notice changes in himself. All of his senses became enhanced, including his eyesight; he didn't need to wear glasses any more. None of the Dursley's notice these changes, they usually ignored him though. Except when Vernon would beat him but that wasn't often.

The week passed by quickly for Harry. On the night of his birthday Harry received gifts from his friends as usual. Hermione had given him a book on Japanese demons and Ron gave him a book on quidditch. Hagrid had sent him more pictures of his parents and his hard as rock, rock cakes. Remus had sent him books on pranks and a book on how to become an animagus. And as usual Mrs. Weasley had sent Harry several homemade sweets. Dumbledore had sent him a letter, stating the he would be returning to Hogwarts early this year. He had also received a small package, there was a note attached. Harry opened the package and saw a shard from some kind of crystal. Harry picked it up, looked at it and then put it back in the box. He picked up the note and read: "Protect this shard, it will take you home."

It was late when Harry went to be. He had a strange dream. He dreamt of a woman who traveled with a dog demon. The demon protected the women, who appeared to be a priestess of some kind. Around the woman's neck was a jewel that glowed a bright pink. Both the demon and the woman seemed familiar to him.

The next morning Harry woke up and started to fix breakfast for the Dursley's. When he was done serving them, he told them that he would be returning to school early.

"How soon can you leave, boy?" Vernon asked him.

"I don't know but I imagine soon though, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied to his 'uncle's' question.

His Aunt replied, "Well it better be soon."

For the next few days, the Dursley's had Harry do everything. He had to tend the garden, wash and wax the car, clean the house from top to bottom and every other chore in the muggle world. On the 4th of August, Arthur Weasley came to pick Harry up. He had everything packed and ready to go. Not wanting to upset the Dursley's, Harry and Mr. Weasley left quickly.

They arrived at the Burrow and went in. there Harry was greeted by his best friend. Ron walked up to Harry and said, "Hey mate, how's everything going?" He looked closely at Harry and noticed that he looked different. "Harry why do you look different?"

Harry seemed surprised by Ron's question. "What do you mean Ron?"

"Well you look different mate. Your hair's little longer and other small differences, like your eyes." Ron said looking straight in his eyes.

"What do you mean Ron? My eyes are normal eyes." Harry said with a laugh.

"No, they look like they have specs of gold in them." And then he realized that Harry didn't have his glasses anymore. "You don't have you glasses on, no wonder you look different. What happened to you glasses?"

"Oh," Harry scratched his head and said, "Well I got contacts. My glasses kept breaking and after about the 2nd or 3rd week I decided I should get contacts. I forget that I'm wearing them sometimes." Harry looked around and said, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh well mum had to go to diagon alley and everyone else went with her." Harry was about to say something but Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry why don't you and Ron go upstairs and unpack your things. Dinner won't be ready for a while. You two can practice quidditch in the orchard after you unpack."

Ron and Harry went up stairs to Ron's room. There they put all of Harry's stuff by the window. Ron turned to look at Harry and noticed that Harry was taller then he was now.

"Harry when did you get taller than me?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked Ron and noticed that he was taller than the red head. He shrugged and said, "I don't know, I never noticed till you said something." Ron didn't say anything else about the height issue. He just stared at his friend for a moment.

"So Ron you want to go play some quidditch?" Harry asked.

Ron blinked and then said, "Sure let me grab my broom, then we'll head down the orchard." Ron went to his trunk and got his Nimbus Two Thousand. Fred and George bought the broom for him when they bought Ron is new dress robes.

Harry smiled and grabbed his firebolt. They walked out of the room and left the house. They headed towards the orchard. Harry and Ron played for hours until Mr. Weasley went to get them. They walked back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and the others had come back sometime when they were still at the orchard.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and smiled, "It's good to see you Harry." She looked at Harry and saw that his hair was longer. "Harry dear would you mind if I have you hair cut?"

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I would. I kind of like my hair longer. It's more easily tamed then it was." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley looked a little annoyed but she got over it quickly. "If you like it that long, then I can't do anything about it."

They sat down to dinner in silence and no one mentioned Harry's hair again that night. After dinner Harry and Ron went back to his room to work on some homework that hadn't been done yet.

Okay guys here's the 2nd chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long, I've had a case of writers block. I'll try to update sooner and plan on updating my other stories as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a rather strong case of writers block, which sadly started after I updated my last story. I'm starting to get new ideas for future chapters. I also have a new idea for a story. It will be crossover with Harry Potter and the Black dagger Brotherhood. If you haven't read the book series by J.R. Ward I suggest you read them, they're very good books. Tell me what you think about my new story idea and any thoughts on my other stories. I'll update very soon. Thanks to everyone who was patient enough with me.


End file.
